Katara decides to visit a tea shop in Ba Sing Se
by twoplustwo
Summary: Zutara. May contain traces of second hand embarassment, the kind you got from watching Peter Parker in Spiderman 3.


'Uncle I am not wearing this!'

Zuko slammed an ape mask, and a frilly pink apron on the floor. The tea shop's popularity had boomed across the whole of Ba Sing Se, much to the great amazement of the old tea-shop owner. To take advantage of this sudden surge of income, he had decided to add a little liveliness to the old shop. A little uniqueness, to excite the costumers. The costumes was Iroh's idea. Of course. He was already wearing his flower mask (an item he had bartered off that dodgy hobo across the street). It had slitted eyes, and a wide pink smile stretching from one eye slit to the other, and the yellow petals only added to the creepy pedophiliac aura emanating from its grimace. Meanwhile Zuko's gorilla mask (its origins better not mentioned..._ever_) had flaring nostrils and high eyebrows, that made it look like a sexually frustrated old geezer.

'Come on Zuko! It will be fun. And look, you can pretend to be scary gorilla serving tea, and I will be the flower swishing across the landscape.' Iroh stretched his body horizontally, and swayed sideways in waves so that he looks like a creepy pedophiliac flower doing a belly-dance sideways.

Zuko grimaced. He heard the bell on the front door ring. He grabbed a tray, and trudged out. 'Urgh. I'm going to tend to the costumers. And I am not wearing that mask! Especially that apron!'

He slammed the cloth curtain behind him, holding the tea tray under the crook of his arm.

'Aww.' Iroh sighed, 'And I was so close.'

Zuko had stepped no more than a few inches from the kitchen, when he stopped still. His heart stopping for a few millisecond, before starting up again in fire of quick rapid beats and hot adrenaline. He barely got a glimpse of her brown hair clips, and that weird, white wide-eared animal perched on her shoulder before speeding out of the room and back into the kitchen. He felt a lump rise from acrosss his gut, there was no mistaking it. It was that water tribe girl, Katara. Then that means, he gulped, sweat dripping down his forehead, 'The _Avatar_ is here!'

'What's wrong Zuko? Why are you hiding underneath the counter. Our costumers are waiting. Unless..' Iroh rubbed his beard, smug, 'You want to go ahead with my plan? Theres no need to be shy! The masks are both here. You can just take them.'

'Can I have some tea please?' a girl's voice called out from the other room, Zuko's heart sped faster. Should he take advantage of this golden opportunity? Find out information about the avatar, this could be his only chance! And yet, somehow there was a tiny gut feeling he couldn't quite comprehend, telling him not to do this. Either way he can't stay hiding here long or Uncle will get suspicious, a costumer's a costumer. He has to serve her, for the tea shop at least.

But not as Zuko.

He grabbed the gorilla mask from Iroh's hand, much to his Uncle's surprise. He put it on, double knotting the ribbon tight behind his head, just in case.

'So you are going as a gorilla tea assistant!' Iroh cried out, 'Great, Zuko! You are finally learning one of the most important ways of tea entrepreneurship. Having fun.' Iroh gave him a smile and a wink, and he felt himself smile in return, despite himself.

Katara and Momo had been walking across Ba Sing Se, when they heard of chatters across the citizens of the extraordinary tea that's being served in the local tea shop. They say it is the stuff of wonders, like a firedragon had nested on your stomach, and blew serenity and great blood circulation in your body.

They thought (well she thought since Momo can't speak even though Katara finds herself conversing with him at times...) that it would be a great idea to check the tea shop out, as a rare relaxation treat for herself. However, staring across at the flaring nostrils gorilla mask asking for her order, she was starting to think this wasn't such a good idea after all.

'So.' Gorilla mask repeated, a tea tray under the crook of his arm. 'What's your order?'

'Uh... do you guys always serve your costumers with that?'

Gorilla mask fidgeted, 'N-No! I don't dress like this!' He cried waving his arms around, flustered, 'This was just for today, okay?!'

Katara raised an eyebrow, 'Okay, okay. It was just a question. Anyway, I'm not really an expert on tea. Maybe you could just give me one of your best ones! Chef's choice.'

'Sure. Uncl-' Gorilla mask stopped, staring at Katara in fear. 'Uh... I mean chef! One cup of tea please! Chef's choice!'

'Chef's choice did you say?' A man cried from the kitchen in giddiness and excited curiousity, 'I will get working right away!'

Gorilla mask turned to face Katara, his shoulders slunk. 'You're tea will be ready in a few minutes.'

'Thanks' She replied, cupping her face on her hands as Momo walked across her shoulder. Katara closed her eyes, letting the smell of tea leaves and the sound of bubbling hot water engulf her in a wave of calm. She sighed, this tea shop seemed to be a really good choice indeed.

When she opened her eyes, she jolted in surprise as Gorilla Mask was still standing from across the table, staring at her. She smiled nervously, 'Um, I don't think I'll be needing help anymore. Maybe you should be walking around to help your other costumers instead.'

He blinked, stiffening, 'Oh. Well, I just-' Gorilla mask twiddled his thumbs, 'So uh, you don't know much about tea huh? I'm guessing you don't drink tea often.'

'Yeah' She shrugged, slight suspiscion playing across her eyes. 'I suppose so. Where I come from, our food's kind of scarce so our meals are pretty limited. And we definitely did not have 'leafy' sort of drinks. So I guess I haven't been exposed to them that much.'

'Oh. That's too bad, because tea is great! You're really missing out, maybe I should tell you the Ancient History of Tea from the last dynasty to warm you up on ancient tea history! Long ago, the green tea and the earl grey lived in harmony-'

'-Um, no thanks.' She frowned, 'I really don't want to bother you.'

Katara sighed, bored. _The Ancient History of Tea?! Zuko you idiot! _He could've hit himself on the forehead, if it weren't for this mask. Zuko retreated back to the kitchen. There was no choice to it, he was pummeled down by enemy fires, and his lack of charm and social improvisation. He has to think up of a better tactic if he were to win against the water nation.

'You took a longer time walking around outside, Zuko.' Iroh glanced from over his shoulder, 'Did we get more costumers?'

'No. I was just cleaning.'

'But the broom is over here in the kitchen.'

'I know that I just-!' Zuko raged frustrated, balling his fist. 'It's nothing. How is the tea?'

Iroh raised an eyebrow, but decided to dismiss it. It's better not to fan the flames, especially if its Zuko's. 'It's almost finished actually. Can you smell that? That is the combination of love, and passion, smell it through your nostrils!'

Almost finished?! Zuko snapped, that can't be good!

'But Uncle! What's that over there?' He pointed out the window, Iroh took the bait.

'What? What is it?! He looked outside, Zuko quickly splashed a cup of water inside the tea-pot.

'I guess it was nothing.' He looked at the tea-pot, and dramatically exclaimed, 'Oh no. I accidentally hit a cup of water and poured it on the tea. I guess you'll have to make it again!'

Iroh only sighed, tipping the hot water carefully on the bucket of leftovers, 'Oh well. I supppose I'll just have to make another one. Tea is made with time, and dedication after all.'

'Right.' He grinned, rushing out of the kitchen towards enemy fires. It's time for round two.

'Sorry Miss, but there's been a terrible accident. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer for your tea.'

Katara sighed, 'It's no big deal. Its not like I have an appointment or anything. Though Momo here is definitely hungry for some lettuce, if you've got any.' The furry animal rolled around in response, its stomach as loud as a storm.

'We haven't got any lettuce.' Gorilla Mask responded, 'But I've got a carrot in my pocket.' He let it roll across the table, Momo was all over it in seconds.

'You don't have to pay for that. It's free.'

'Oh. Thanks.'

There was that awkward silence again that Katara could not stand. The guy doesn't seem intent on leaving, he's just staring at her from across the table, all weird and stiff. And staring for long periods of time at that gorilla mask was also something she would like to do less of. She began to think of ways to get rid of the guy, how would Aang do it? Wait, no. How would Sokka do it? Yep. He is definitely the right person to copy if you want to scare people away.

This is bad. Zuko's defences are failing. He's been standing in front of her table for a while now, to the point where it's getting really weird and a succesful conversation seems less likely. At this rate, he'll never be able to find out any information about the Avatar. Not like that was his main concern. Wait, what _is_ so bad about finding the Avatar? That's his mission right? No! He can't contemplate his inner battles at a point like this! Just find a topic to talk about, and go with it. That's better than nothing!

Before Katara could perform her scare tactics, Gorilla mask coughed. That was it. He coughed. Then he walked away, shoulders slunk, collecting a few empty cups before disappearing off into the kitchen. That was definitely very weird.

'What is up with that guy?' She muttered, narrowing her eyes. This doesn't seem right. Why does he keep lurking around in front of her table? Maybe he's friendly? Or maybe that's common Ba Sing Se waiter tea-shop courtesy. Either way, she won't let Mr. Gorilla ruin her tea enjoyment afternoon. She is a paying costumer and therefore deserves to be treated as such. Next time he decides to torment her by being creepy and staring at her, she's going to give him a piece of her mind, maybe a small speech or two, and walk off. That's it. Just walk off. The tea experience is probably not so different here than other shops anyways. She'll just find another place where they don't have employees that wear flaming nostrils gorilla mask that seem somewhat like a creepy sexual predator.

There he is again! Emerging from inside the kitchen, Gorilla mask walked over across the room to Katara's table. Despite there being a bunch of other costumers at either side of him, he seemed intent to torment her and her only. Oh no, she wont stand for this. But he seems like a sweet guy, so she should probably play it nice.

She waited for Gorilla mask to walk closer, before starting, 'Look. I know you're doing your job, but I find it very uncomfortable when you just stand across the table and say nothing okay?'

'I'm just-'

'And I can tell you're a socially awkward person, and I know it's hard, but if you want to talk. Just sit down and talk, it's no use saying nothing, and it's not like I'm going to bite you. And frankly, when you just stand there and stare, it's really weird for both of us.' Katara gave him a smile, there, she said it. She laid it out in front of him. The awkwardness should stop.

'Actually' He replied, laying a tray of hot tea on her table. 'I just came to deliver your tea. I hope you like it.'

She felt her cheeks burn, as he walked away. _What an idiot Katara!' _She blushed furiously, covering her cheeks with balled fists, _telling him off like that, urgh! How embarassing! _

She didn't even manage to say thanks. Great, now he probably thinks shes a big, uppity jerk. Katara took a careful sip of the tea to calm her raging cheeks, suddenly her eyes perked. 'Oh wow! It's amazing, it's actually exactly what they say, even better!' She felt the swirling twin dragons of serenity and peace, dissipitate her worries into hot steam.

Momo glanced at her, squeking. She stuck out her tounge, 'Sorry Momo, I didn't bring enough money for two. You can have some of my leftovers instead!'

The furry fuzzball squeaked in disappointment. He hugged his carrot closer to himself.

Zuko slammed his palms against the counter. _Dammit! I had another chance to talk to her and I just walked away! _He told himself, putting his hands behind his back and walking back and forth across the kitchen. _At this rate, I'll never find anything out about the Avatar, I'll have to think of a new strategy. A new plan of attack! _

The boy had been walking back and forth across the kitchen for a while now, Iro scratched his head. He contemplated what's wrong with Zuko, then realised the list was too long, shrugged it off as just one of his episodes. At least he's being energetic, unlike the last few days of doom and gloom. They heard the bell ring again, a few costumers had come in.

'Zuko! More costumers!' Iroh called, snapping Zuko out of fire nation general mode. He grabbed his tray, hurrying out, 'I'm coming!'

But then he stopped, his shoulders tightened. 'Uh.. Uncle?'

'You're still here? The costumers are waiting for you!'

'I know. Can I ask you a question?'

'What is it, Zuko?' He replied boy's back was turned, but his hands were balled into fists, and his shoulders straightened. He looked embarassed.

Oh my lord, it better not be one of _those _questions. Iroh sighed to himself, Oh well. A young boy this age will have to cross that road sometime.

'Do you think... do you think I'm socially awkward?'

'Er, what?' Not exactly what Iro has been expecting. Zuko turned to face his Uncle, his face beetred and his lips tightened. 'It's just- this girl said that I was. Do you think that's true?'

Despite Zuko's shyness, his face seemed genuinely concerned over this. Iro almost laughed, if he weren't so careful to hurt Zuko's feelings, and make him build up his walls again. But then again, the boy needs to learn the truth.

'I think that you get angry quite easily.'

'I do not get angry!' He cried, 'Everyone else is just frustrating!'

'And yet, you are raging out on me again.'

He opened his mouth in retort, but decided against it and close

'You're a good kid Zuko, I'm sure you'll find friends who will accept you for who you are.'

'You really think so, Uncle?'

'Yes.' Iroh smiled, 'I am sure.'

Zuko felt a swirling wave of serenity in his stomach, he smiled in return.

'Now go!' Iroh cried, shoving the tray on Zuko's arm, 'Those costumers have been waiting long enough.'

'R-Right!' Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Zuko spotted something that will help him regain control over the battle. The secret weapon, the key of his victory and the ultimate defeat of the water nation and eventually, the Avatar.

Momo had just finished the rest of the tea, and no sooner had it tossed the tea cup across the table in a random act of animal violence, Gorilla mask had caught the tea cup with his two hands and was standing in front of the pair once again.

'Hey! Control your pet okay? This is a glass cup!' Momo squealed and scurried down behind Katara, a ball of shivering white fur.

'And control your temper! Theres no need to shout at an animal, we would've paid for the cup anyway!'

Gorilla mask raised his arm in retort, but dropped it. He looked down at the ground, his fingers playing with the back of his hair. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.'

'It was Momo who was scared. But Momo accepts your apology anyway, gorilla mask.'

'Wha-' he jerked upright, 'Is that what you call me?!'

'What else could I call you?' She teased, 'Besides, with your temper and all, I think it suits you just fine.'

'I don't have a temper!' He cried, 'And I am not a gorilla!'

Katara laughed, rolling her eyes. This guy's really easy to tease, she admits its kind of cute.

'Right... anyway, sorry we got off on the wrong foot.'

'No, I'm sorry.' Gorilla mask bowed, 'I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable.'

Katara couldn't help it, a smile curled into her lips. Maybe the tea has got extra added qualities in it, because she couldn't deny that fluttering tickling the insides of her stomach.

'Momo and I should be leaving, heres the money for the tea.' She dropped a few coins on the table, as she stood up and Momo perched on her shoulder. 'It really was excellent tea.'

'Wait!' Gorilla mask ran after Katara, grabbing her arm before she could exit the shop. 'Wait! I've got something for you-'

'-Oh you really don't have to.'

'I insist.' He repeated firmly. The grip on her arm was strong, with a touch of gentleness, she was sure she could shake him off, but couldn't bring herself to for some reason. Katara stared at the creepy gorilla mask, and the gorilla man hurriedly searching his pockets for the missing thing. His hands were red, shaking. This guy's nervous, she could tell. But why?

Suddenly, Katara had an inkling. A small inkling as to why he was doing this. But right now, it's just a suspicion.

_Stop being silly Katara, theres no way that he-_ She gasped, as he took out a piece of white paper and held it out to her. Her suspicions were true! This guy _is_ in love with her!

'Oh no I couldn't accept this!' She cried, her heart pounding. No way, she really could not accept his love letter, she cant lead on an innocent guy like this

'Please, I would like you to have it.' He repeated.

Katara decided to just set this straight. It's better if she just tells him the truth now, instead of hurting him in the long run. 'Look, you're a sweet guy. But I really can't return your love! I mean, I barely even know you-'

'-But I wasn't-'

'-Just shush, let me explain. I'm currently travelling around the world, and I can't afford to worry myself over these kinds of things. I'm sure you're a great guy, and sometimes I have to admit you are pretty cute. But I don't want to lead you on, and it's better if you just moved on to some other girl who can return your feelings. There are plenty of other fish in the sea.'

She rubbbed his arm apologetically. Gorilla mask was dumbfounded. He was obviously suffering through the pains of rejection, Katara observed, sighing to herself.

'But... that's not what I wanted to talk about.'

'Wait-What?'

He turned the white piece of paper over. Katara's stomach sank to the depths. It was a coupon.

Gorilla mask said, 'I wanted to give you this so you could have a discount the next time you come visit us. We give it to all our costumers.'

Katara wasn't listening anymore, she was sinking into the pits of darkness, oblivion and eternal embarrassment. That's it, she is definitely destined to live in a hole for all eternity. Nope, never coming out!

'If you really don't want it, then I could just..' She snatched it off his fingers, her face puffing red. 'No I want it. Goodbye. See ya. I'm gonna go bury myself under a hole now.'

Katara closed the door behind her, rubbing her cheeks and pinching it._ Urgh! Stupid Katara! _

Zuko watched as Katara skipped off into the horizon, laughing like a lunatic. He really wasn't sure what to think about this. Sure the 'secret weapon' plan, the coupon ,went swimmingly since theres a chance she could interrogate her or one of her friends when they come over, but for some reason that wasn't what was clouding his mind.

'She thought I was cute huh...' He muttered to himself, feeling a hint of flame in his cheeks, and a dancing on his stomach. _Cute_ is not the best way to label a guy admitedly, maybe she could've said fearsome, honourable or the best fire bender in all the nations. Despite this, Uncle Iroh had never been so happy to see Zuko grinning to himself all day, and occasionally humming a merry tune or two. Yes, this costume thing event was a definite success.


End file.
